


Teenage Wasteland

by brodylover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Body Swap, Time Travel, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 11:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brodylover/pseuds/brodylover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In order to get Dean to say yes, Zachariah sends the Winchesters back in time, back to when they were just teenagers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teenage Wasteland

"Dean, you can't be serious" Sam laughed.  
"Oh, I am, Sammy boy! Deadly!" Dean threatened, holding a bottle in one hand.   
Sam was at the mirror; doing his best to shave while Dean was betting that he could drink 40 oz of malt liquor in one go. Sam knew it would end horribly.   
Dean had just gotten the bottle to his lips when a large, feather shadow fell over him. Sam's eyes went wide. He ran forward, confusing Dean instead of warning him and got there just in time to  
Sam stood next to Dean, his hand on his shoulder. For some reason his shoulder was much higher than Sam was used to. He looked up, seeing a gangly teenager was only a speckling of acne combining with his freckles.  
"Dean?" Sam asked, jumping at how high pitched his voice had become.   
The odd teenager looked down, his big green eyes just as confused as Sam was, "Sammy? What happened?"  
"Zacharia!" he complained, but instead of his normal gruff complaint it sounded much more like a whimper and Dean couldn't help but laugh. "What?" Sam angrily continued, causing Dean to laugh even harder.  
"Sorry, sorry." Dean wiped a tear from his eye, "It's been so long since I was taller than you. Man, you're just a little pisser!"  
Then, once again, Sammy's eyes went big, but they were much larger now that he was just a scrawny twelve year old, "You!"  
Dean turned, seeing the older angel with his corrupt CEO smile, "Boys! And I can really say that now, can't I? How do you like my new game?"  
"Take us back." Sam commanded, "Now."  
"You? No problem, but Dean! You need to stay, just for a little while. See Sam wasn't supposed to come on this field trip. This is my offer. You say yes, I'll late all this come back. This is before you ever went on your first hunt. Everything can go back to this. You're dad alive, Sam still an innocent prepubescent, everything. You can change what happened, stop the car from crashing, keep your dad alive."  
"No." Dean flatly said, "No now, no ever. I'm not going to say yes to you or Michael."  
"Alright then." Zachariah shrugged, "We'll see about that in a few days. For now, just stew."   
There was the sound of wings and the boys were alone.  
Dean looked around and his young face fell, "Shit."  
"What?" Sam asked, without a clue.  
"Today's the day that Dad comes home and he's brought gifts for once." Dean explained.  
"So?"  
"Today's pretty much the best day of my life and Zachariah is using it to make me want it."  
"What day is it?"  
Dean rolled his eyes, astounded that Sam could have forgotten, "Pontiac, Illanois. September 19th. You're 12; dad got you an autographed soccer ball. I'm 15; he gives me a set of keys to the Impala. "  
"So?" Sam spreads his arms, a hilarious act with this tiny body. It was a motion that fit on a Sasquatch. "This has happened before. Remember? Dad is dead. What's dead should stay dead."  
"Yeah, I know. He's our dad though."  
"Don't be an idiot! We're talking about saying yes to Michael!"  
Dean pulled out his phone, a silver Nokia, he forgot that he ever had it. Hesitating only slightly, he dialed in a memorized number. He wanted out of here, it was too much of a gingerbread house, too many temptations.  
After a few rings there was an answer.   
"Hello?" the man's voice asked. It was soft and high pitched, not a voice he had expected.  
"Cas?" Dean asked, hopefully.  
"Uh, no." the voice replied, "I think you have the wrong number. This is the Novak residence."  
"Oh." Dean whispered, feeling like an idiot, "Sorry. You have a good night, Jimmy." He said before hanging up, leaving the vessel confused.  
He turned back to Sam, "Well, it looks like we're going to have to get through this like Zach wants. Cas isn't going to have this number for at least 12 years."  
"Okay, just, uh, be yourself?"  
The door opened and a tired, but happy John Winchester stepped through the doorway. That had always irked Dean, they had a special knock so that no one would accidently shoot someone else in the head, but this day dad had forgotten to do it.   
He remembered his script though and fell into it,"Dad! How was the hunt?"  
"It was easy!" John admitted, "It was just some dumb teenagers that started messing around with witchcraft, nothing big."  
"Sounds like something I could have done."  
"Yeah, speaking of which. You're birthday's not for a while, neither of yours are, but I thought, hell, why not get you guys something?"  
Sam's eyebrows scrunched, hitting his queue perfectly, "What's that got to do with anything?"  
"Think fast!" John shouted and threw something at Sam. He dropped the bag that it had been in to his side, having hidden it behind his back.   
Instinctively, Sam brought up his hands, catching the soccer ball in surprise. Just as Dean had said, it was autographed, but now Sam remembered why he didn't still have it. Two years later he'd have to do a report at school and he'd write about his favorite soccer player, and bring in the wall with his autograph. He'd get beaten up on the way home, not defending himself in an effort to seem normal, and the ball would be stolen.   
"Now." John said, approaching Dean, who ate at his bottom lip without really thinking about it, "I said you can go hunting when you're sixteen, and that still holds true, but I think you're old enough for these."  
Dean looked down as his father placed the keys to his baby in Dean's hand.  
"I trust you to take care of her."  
"I don't know how not to." Dean admitted, "I only know what you taught me."  
There were tears in the gawky boy's eyes, something that hadn't been there the first time. He moved forward, wrapping his arms around his father, awkwardly. That was also unscripted, but John didn't seem to notice.  
Dean drove the Impala for hours, John sitting beside him, helping him learn how to drive. Dean knew he should mess up, be a new driver, but he'd gotten so used to the Impala that it came as second nature to him. John was impressed.   
At John's recommendation they went to Funny Burger and got dinner. They drove out as far as they could on the highway and the three of them climbed onto the trunk of the black goddess, eating their dinner there.   
Sam was being quiet and John thought there was something wrong, but Sam shook his head. It was clear to the boys that Sam was trying not to start an argument with their dad as that was one of the last things John ever said to him. He didn't want to fight over nothing with his son and Sam just wanted a good memory with his dad.  
They were watching the stars as they shone brightly in the night, something that the brothers had never stopped doing together. Then Dean realized what field they were in. It was a field that Dean knew well. There was a small forest nearby and he knew that one day there would be a circle of trees there, all knocked over as if a bomb had gone off. Alone he walked into that forest, not explaining to anyone why. As he walked amongst the trees he didn't even attempt to keep his tears inside of him. He wanted this. He wanted this bad. He knew that if he stayed any longer he'd say yes. He would say it without question. So he walked and eventually came to a small clearing.   
He bent down in front of where he would eventually be buried and ran his fingers through the grass. This spot would be where he was first touched by an angel. He touched the spot on his shoulder, but it was smooth. There was no scar there yet.   
He looked around and finally decided on a single tree. He pulled out his pocket knife and carved into it, surrounding the message in a few Enochian symbols, making sure it wouldn't be destroyed by the power of the angels.   
With that done he headed back to the Impala, wiping off his blade before folding it and returning it to his pocket.   
"Nature?" John laughed, as he climbed back onto the trunk with his family.  
"Yeah, it called."  
Dean closed his eyes, breathing in the crisp night air.   
He opened his eyes, everything suddenly much warmer. He looked around, back in the motel room. There was a bottle of malt liquor on the floor, smashed to pieces. There went that bet. Sam was sitting beside him, confused, not knowing how they'd gotten there. Notably, Dean was surprised just how fast Cas had been. Then it dawned on him. Where was Cas?  
"Cas?" he called out.  
A long, elegant hand rose from behind the other bed.   
Dean hurried over to the angel, who was lying on the floor, blood streaming from his nose. He was pale and shaking, even worse than the last time he'd helped them time travel. Dean grabbed him, on hand on his back, the other on his clothes, gripping the overcoat, jacket, and shirt, and pulled him into a sitting position.  
"Cas!" he worriedly exclaimed, "You alright?"  
"I got your message." He replied, ignoring the question. His eyes were lolling in his head. He wasn't going to stay conscious for long.   
"Message?" Sam asked, hurrying to the angel's side as he coughed, a spurt of blood coming from his chapped lips.   
"We were right where you buried me." Dean explained, "I wrote a message telling Cas to come get us right here, right now."  
"Smart." Sam admitted, helping his brother pull the angel onto the bed.  
Cas was asleep and Dean immediately felt bad as they made him as comfortable as possible on the motel bed. He was running dry on his mojo as it was and every time he helped the Winchesters he seemed to get hurt.   
Neither boy took his eyes off of the bleeding and damaged angel as Sam asked the all important question, "So, is it yes or no?"


End file.
